


Ekphrasis

by Wynhilde



Series: 30 Interdits Potteromalfoyens [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhilde/pseuds/Wynhilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria Malefoy a décidé de donner sa chance à Lily Potter, une jeune artiste prometteuse, en lui donnant la possibilité d'exposer ses oeuvres dans sa galerie.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Astoria/Lily Luna</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ekphrasis

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit pour la communauté LJ 30_interdits pour le prompt "Buisson ardent : girls, girls girls !
> 
> Un grand merci à Alecto et Via_ferata pour leur beta-lecture charmante. ^^

_Buisson ardent._  
C’était le titre du tableau qui suscitait le plus d’intérêt ce soir-là.

— Lily ! chuchota Scorpius, furieux. Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu m’en parler d’abord ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec insouciance.

— Pour quoi faire ? On sait très bien que quoi que tu aurais pu dire, je l’aurais exposé quand même. Honnêtement, c’est ma plus belle pièce.

— Tu aurais au moins pu solliciter l’avis de ma mère, non ? C’est sa galerie, après tout.

Lily eut un sourire désarmant.

— Crois-moi, elle sera loin de s’en plaindre. Rien de tel qu’une uvre scandaleuse pour lancer la carrière d’une artiste. Mon succès rejaillira sur la galerie. Ta mère le sait.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien, hein ?

— C’est pour ça que tu m’aimes, sourit Lily.

Elle se tut : elle venait de repérer sa tante dans la foule et lui fit un grand signe de la main. Hermione se hâta de les rejoindre. Elle embrassa sa nièce chaleureusement avant de poser les yeux sur la toile aux dimensions monumentales.

— Oh. C’est, heu… intéressant. J’aime beaucoup les couleurs. Charmant.

Et elle prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Scorpius aurait presque trouvé ça comique s’il n’avait pas été aussi mal à l’aise.

— Franchement, grogna-t-il. Il y avait des moyens plus discrets pour faire ton coming-out.

— T’en fais pas, rétorqua Lily. Il n’y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir. Mes parents n’interpréteront sûrement pas cette toile comme quelque chose de personnel. Pour tout te dire, ma mère est toujours persuadée que toi et moi sortons secrètement ensemble…

Scorpius se força à rire. Arrivée à Serpentard un an après lui, Lily Potter avait été sa meilleure amie depuis lors. Il avait une quinzaine d’années lorsqu’il avait commencé à se demander si ses sentiments pour la jeune fille étaient purement amicaux. Mais c’était aussi cette année-là que Lily lui avait avoué son grand secret. C’était il y avait cinq ans il avait largement eu le temps d’accepter la situation : Lily aimait les filles, il s’était trouvé d’autres petites copines et était resté son meilleur ami.

Trois heures plus tard, le vernissage tirait à sa fin, et la grande porte vitrée se referma sur les derniers visiteurs.

— Tu veux que je t’aide à ranger ? demanda Scorpius.

Elle sourit, touchée pas sa sollicitude, mais refusa d’un mouvement de la tête.

— Non, tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi, merci. Tu peux y aller, je reviendrai demain m’occuper du ménage. Je vais juste récupérer ma veste et rentrer. Pas la peine de m’attendre, je sais que tu meurs d’envie d’aller la retrouver !

Scorpius eut l’air décontenancé :

— Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— De Roxanne, rétorqua son amie. Tu crois que je n’ai pas vu les regards que vous vous êtes lancés toute la soirée ?

Scorpius balbutia une suite de mots incompréhensibles que Lily balaya d’un « Allez, file ! » péremptoire. Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle passa au vestiaire récupérer sa veste. La fenêtre, encore ouverte par cette belle nuit d’été, donnait sur la rue et à la lumière d’un réverbère, elle put voir son ami presser le pas pour rattraper sa cousine. Elle sourit avec un amusement mêlé d’attendrissement. Elle ramassa sa veste – un blouson en jean qu’elle avait placardé de divers blasons et broderies – et son sac à main – une espèce de poche en laine orange rouille qu’elle avait tricoté elle-même et ornée d’une grosse fleur en laine bouillie – et revint dans la salle principale.

Ce n’était pas juste par grandeur d’âme qu’elle avait dit à Scorpius de partir sans elle. Maintenant que tout le monde était parti, elle comptait bien profiter de l’occasion pour jeter un il sur ses toiles. C’était évidemment la première fois qu’elle exposait, et elle se rendait bien compte de l’énorme chance qu’elle avait. La plupart des artistes devait attendre des années avant qu’une telle opportunité se présente. Mais grâce à son amitié avec Scorpius, elle se retrouvait à pouvoir exposer ses toiles dans la galerie d’art qu’Astoria Malefoy avait ouverte sur le Chemin de Traverse quelque cinq ans auparavant.  
L’exposition était maintenant déserte. L’éclairage principal avait été coupé, et seuls quelques feux follets dansant à côté des tableaux dispensaient une lumière tamisée. Dans cette ambiance étrange, Lily se trouvait presque intimidée par ses propres toiles. La plupart représentait des nus féminins dans des postures plus ou moins alanguies. Lily utilisait souvent des couleurs violentes qui donnaient un aspect presque surréaliste à ses uvres. Les toiles étaient animées, mais contrairement aux tableaux sorciers traditionnels, les personnages ne s’y mouvaient pas de façon fluide. Au contraire, il s’agissait d’une succession d’images fixes, qui montraient le personnage dans diverses positions se succédant très rapidement. Cette technique du Diaporama Magique était ce qui faisait l’originalité de Lily et peut-être ce qui avait décidé Astoria à lui donner sa chance.

Presque malgré elle, Lily revint devant _Buisson Ardent_. C’était sa pièce maîtresse. A n’en pas douter, la plus provocatrice. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chauffeuse rouge qui avait été placée juste en face du tableau. Contrairement à ses autres toiles, celle-ci mettait en scène non pas une, mais deux jeunes femmes complètement dévêtues. Le défilé des images, bien que rapide, ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs activités. Enlacées, elles s’embrassaient à pleine bouche et se caressaient. La dernière image de la série présentait un gros plan du sexe offert de l’une d’entre elles. C’était un Courbet aux lignes agressives et aux couleurs acides. Les poils pubiens du modèle étaient d’ailleurs d’un roux flamboyant, la couleur exacte de la chevelure de Lily, et l’idée qu’il s’agissait d’un autoportrait ne faisait que renforcer le scandale.

— Une dernière coupe pour fêter votre succès ?

Lily sursauta violemment à la voix qui venait de résonner si près de son oreille. Elle se retourna. Astoria Malefoy se tenait debout derrière elle et lui tendait une coupe de champagne. Lily la prit dans un mouvement automatique.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, peinant à retrouver sa contenance.

C’était elle qui avait peint cette toile, mais à être surprise en train de l’observer seule dans la galerie désertée, elle se sentait rougir comme une adolescente prise à lire un ouvrage érotique en cachette.  
Astoria, impeccable dans son élégante robe en crêpe, fit le tour de la chauffeuse. Elle vint se placer à côté de Lily mais resta debout.

— C’est décidément mon préféré, dit-elle en indiquant _Buisson Ardent_ d’un mouvement de la tête.

Encore une fois, « merci » fut la seule chose que Lily trouva à répondre. Elle avait à peine échangé quelques phrases avec elle de toute la soirée. Astoria s’était occupée de divertir les officiels et les journalistes, visiblement rompue à toutes ces mondanités, tandis que l’artiste, discrète, était restée entourée de ses amis et n’avait pas fait d’efforts pour parler à la presse ou aux membres du service culturel du Ministère.

— Si vibrant, si passionné… poursuivait Astoria. Les couleurs sont ahurissantes. J’en ai le vertige chaque fois que je le regarde. Et ce dernier plan… Magnifique ! On peut dire que vous savez troubler votre public !

Plutôt que de se forcer à répondre quelque chose, Lily avala rapidement quelques gorgées de champagne.

— Cette toile n’a clairement pas laissé nos amis de la Gazette indifférents. Vous venez de faire une entrée fracassante sur la scène artistique magique londonienne, ma chère.

— Grâce à vous, répondit Lily.

— Je dois dire que je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Vos autres portraits m’avaient plu, surtout à cause de vos fameux Diaporama Magique, mais les poses restaient très classiques. Cette toile-ci est bouleversante d’audace et de sensualité.

Lily réprima un troisième merci. Elle d’habitude si bavarde avait l’impression de ne plus savoir parler. Tout son vocabulaire semblait s’être enfui. Elle se sentait ridicule.

— Oui, j’ai eu envie de m’essayer à quelque chose de plus osé.

« _Osé_ … » Elle peignait des sexes de femme en gros plan mais elle parlait comme une bourgeoise pudibonde. Cependant, Astoria ne s’attarda pas sur son vocabulaire désuet. Elle s’assit juste à côté d’elle sur la chauffeuse.

— J’ai éludé la question toute la soirée… commença-t-elle. Ces satanés journalistes n’avaient de cesse de me la poser. La vérité, c’est que je n’en savais rien. C’est un autoportrait ?

Lily ne doutait pas que les chacals de la Gazette avaient essayé d’obtenir cette information croustillante, cependant, nul n’avait eu l’aplomb de venir le lui demander. Astoria était la première à lui poser cette question en face. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

— C’est bien ce que je pensais…

Astoria reporta son attention sur les images qui défilaient. Toute la soirée, des dizaines d’inconnus avaient fixé son anatomie offerte aux regards sur la toile, et Lily n’en avait pas ressenti la moindre gêne. Maintenant, seule avec Astoria, elle sentait ses joues la brûler. Etait-ce à cause de son aveu, ou pour une toute autre raison ? Elle sentit Astoria se tourner sur son siège. C’était maintenant elle qu’elle regardait, et non plus le corps exposé sur la peinture.

— Vous êtes une jeune femme fascinante, Lily.

Elle vida d’un trait ce qui restait de champagne dans sa coupe. Astoria la lui prit des mains et la remplaça par la sienne, à laquelle elle n’avait pratiquement pas touchée. Sa main s’attarda une seconde de plus. Sa peau était d’une fraîcheur agréable. Lily frissonna.

— Et l’autre modèle alors, qui est-ce ?

— Une Moldue qui pose aux Beaux Arts.

— Vous êtes amantes ?

Lily sursauta. Les gens osaient rarement se montrer aussi directs. Et les Malefoy étaient censés être tout en subtilité et politesse onctueuse. Evidemment, Scorpius arrivait toujours à lui faire avouer tout ce qu’il voulait, même si cela lui prenait une demi-heure en détours sinueux. La méthode d’Astoria, bien que très différente, semblait tout aussi efficace, car Lily s’entendit reconnaître, presque malgré elle :

— Nous l’avons été.

— Pourquoi cet usage du passé ?

— Je n’ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire que j’étais une sorcière. Du coup, je ne lui ai jamais montré les tableaux achevés. Elle sentait que je lui cachais quelque chose. Elle a fini par me quitter.

Astoria reprit sa main dans les siennes, celle qui ne tenait pas la coupe de champagne, cette fois-ci.

— C’est triste, commenta-t-elle.

— C’est du passé.

Elle n’ôta pas sa main. Le silence s’étira. Elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait attirée par une femme qui avait l’âge de ses parents. Et qui était la mère de son meilleur ami, qui plus est. Mais il n’y avait pas à se méprendre sur la chaleur qui se répandait dans son bas-ventre. La coupe de champagne tomba au sol dans un bruit de cristal brisé. Les yeux dans les yeux, aucune des deux femmes n’y prêta la moindre attention.

— Vous devriez détacher vos cheveux, murmura-t-elle. Ils sont tellement beaux.

— Fais-le toi-même, répondit Astoria.

Sa voix avait pris une tonalité un peu plus rauque, et c’est ce qui choqua Lily, avant même le tutoiement. Elle leva la main à la hauteur du visage de sa compagne, et entre le pouce et l’index, saisit la longue épingle qui maintenant le chignon en place. Elle tira doucement. L’épingle resta dans sa main, et la chevelure blonde d’Astoria cascada en une masse soyeuse sur ses épaules. L’épingle alla rejoindre au sol les débris de la coupe en cristal. Lily passa ses doigts écartés en peigne dans les cheveux maintenant libérés. Ils étaient moins raides que les siens, mais pas bouclés pour autant. Juste une légère ondulation qui leur donnait du volume. Ils étaient incroyablement doux.

La main d’Astoria se referma sur celle de Lily, et elle la porta à sa joue. Sa peau était délicate et veloutée. Sans même s’en rendre compte, Lily inclina la tête vers elle. L’autre femme accomplit le reste du chemin. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ce fut comme si un courant électrique avait parcouru tout le corps de Lily. Surprise par l’intensité du contact, elle se retira. Elle rouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte seulement à cet instant qu’elle les avait fermés. Astoria la contemplait en silence. Son expression était curieusement sereine. Lily se demandait si son propre visage trahissait sa fébrilité, ou si elle parvenait à faire illusion. Elle n’avait pas voulu se l’avouer avant, parce qu’elle était Lily Potter et qu’elle n’avait censément peur de rien, mais Astoria l’impressionnait. Tout en elle disait le sentiment d’appartenir à une élite. Elle faisait montre d’une distinction si sûre d’elle-même qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de se montrer hautaine ou distante pour inspirer le respect.  
Sa robe de cocktail était d’une coupe simple : des bretelles fines, un décolleté qui suggérait plus qu’il ne montrait. Cintrée à la taille, la jupe s’évasait ensuite et s’arrêtait aux genoux. Elle était en crêpe rose saumon, décorée à la ceinture par une grosse fleur en tissu. Lily se pencha et déposa un baiser juste dans le creux de sa clavicule, là où la bretelle ornée de perles grises brillait comme un bijou. La peau était tiède et parfumée. La jeune femme resta immobile quelques secondes, se laissant enivrer par les notes florales du parfum de son aînée. Astoria bougea la première : elle remit derrière son oreille une des mèches rousses qui avait glissé. Lily releva la tête et leurs bouches se trouvèrent tout naturellement. Cette fois le contact se prolongea suffisamment pour que Lily s’enhardisse et effleure de sa langue les lèvres douces et chaudes qui s’offraient à elle. Astoria répondit immédiatement.

Lily posa sa main à plat dans son dos, heureuse que la robe laisse complètement à découvert ses épaules. Astoria réagit en pressant ses genoux contre les siens. Lily desserra ses cuisses, et leurs jambes se mêlèrent. La sensation de sa peau lisse et douce contre la sienne était incroyable. Elle gémit sans pour autant interrompre leur baiser. La main d’Astoria se faufila sous son haut. C’était un simple débardeur en coton sur lequel elle avait imprimé un détail d’un de ses tableaux : elle avait utilisé un très gros plan sur une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur une épaule, transformant le portrait en une uvre quasi abstraite. Le pouce d’Astoria buta contre son soutien-gorge, et elle arrêta là sa caresse.  
Lily vint poser sa main libre par-dessus la sienne à travers le tissu, l’empêchant de se retirer, la pressant plus fort contre elle. Le rouge à lèvres d’Astoria était du même rose saumon que sa robe, et il avait un goût de pêche. Lily aurait pu passer des heures à le savourer. Elle fit glisser une des bretelles, jouant quelques secondes à faire tourner les perles entre ses doigts avant de revenir à la peau tiède qui l’attirait comme un aimant. C’était la bretelle gauche qu’elle avait retirée, et elle rompit finalement le baiser pour venir embrasser Astoria à la naissance de ses seins, ravie de sentir son cur battre contre ses lèvres. Astoria dégagea sa paume et referma ses deux mains sur les fesses de sa compagne pour l’encourager à carrément s’asseoir sur ses jambes. Lily ne voyait pas d’intérêt à résister à ce genre d’incitation. Elle enfourcha sans plus de manière les cuisses de l’autre femme, et entreprit de lui manifester son enthousiasme par un baiser colombin.

Elles continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu’à Astoria ne décide qu’il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. En la maintenant d’un bras passé autour de ses épaules et l’autre derrière ses reins, elle fit basculer la jeune femme de sorte que ce soit Lily qui se retrouve assise sur la chauffeuse. Astoria se laissa glisser tout naturellement à genoux devant elle. Lily la laissa écarter ses jambes de manière à ce qu’elle puisse se ménager une place entre ses cuisses. Astoria posa une main sur son genou nu, qu’elle caressa tendrement, lui tirant un frisson de bien-être. Elle fit doucement remonter sa main, la glissant comme si de rien n’était sous la jupe en lin bordeaux. Refusant de se laisser distraire, Lily captura ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Elle entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, s’émerveillant une fois encore de leur douceur.  
Astoria retroussa sa jupe sur ses hanches, dévoilant une simple culotte de coton blanc. Elle l’effleura délicatement à travers le tissu. Pour léger qu’ait été le contact, Lily n’en tressaillit pas moins, rompant le baiser malgré elle. Sa réaction tira un sourire à Astoria. Lily se sentit rougir à nouveau. Elle n’était pas exactement une novice dans les jeux de l’amour, mais face à la mère de Scorpius elle se sentait terriblement jeune et inexpérimentée. Astoria prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser. De son autre main, elle continuait à la caresser à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Lily finit par lui arracher sa main pour reprendre où elle s’était arrêtée et la débarrasser de sa seconde bretelle. La poitrine d’Astoria était cependant suffisamment généreuse pour empêcher le haut de la robe de tomber. Lily redessina du bout des doigts la ligne de ses clavicules. Elle stoppa un instant ses doigts sur son cou, et put sentir les muscles de sa gorge bouger quand Astoria avala sa salive.

Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. En faisant descendre sa main, Lily put sentir la pointe dure de ses tétons qui tendaient le tissu. Astoria émit un léger grognement lorsqu’elle en pinça un. N’y tenant plus, elle tira vers le bas le crêpe saumon qui lui dissimulait l’objet de sa convoitise. Les seins lourds et blancs d’Astoria se retrouvèrent exposés à sa vue, et Lily resta quelques secondes immobile, émerveillée par une telle perfection. Elle émergea enfin de sa stupeur et les saisit en coupe dans ses mains. Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge d’Astoria. Lily plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, désireuse d’avaler le moindre des sons qui lui échappaient.  
Les deux mains de son aînée se portèrent soudain à la lisière de son débardeur, le faisant remonter avec une intention évidente. Lily releva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour accompagner son mouvement, et Astoria la débarrassa aisément de son vêtement. Son soutien-gorge était d’une facture plus sophistiquée que sa culotte, en dentelle du même bordeaux que sa jupe. Astoria embrassa son ventre plat et Lily dut étouffer un rire quand les lèvres de sa compagne se rapprochèrent de son nombril.

— Tu me chatouilles, protesta-t-elle.

La seule réponse d’Astoria fut de la tirer vers elle en empoignant le bas de son dos des deux mains. Lily se laissa faire et fut récompensée par un baiser déposé à l’intérieur de sa cuisse. La jeune femme se sentit frissonner, anticipant son prochain mouvement. Astoria ne la déçut pas : elle dessina sur la peau soyeuse un chemin de baisers dont la destination était évidente. Arrivée à son but elle souffla doucement, chatouillant la peau électrisée de son haleine tiède. La main de Lily se crispa sur son épaule. Astoria releva la tête pour la voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Son regard était éperdu. La plus âgée des deux femmes ne chercha pas à dissimuler un sourire ironique. Restant agenouillée à la hauteur de son entrejambe, elle releva suffisamment les mains pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Lily en fit glisser les bretelles elle-même et le laissa choir au sol où il rejoignit son débardeur.  
Astoria commença à l’embrasser _là_ à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Prenant conscience qu’elle lui faisait probablement mal, Lily essaya de desserrer sa prise sur son épaule. Ses doigts avaient laissé une marque rouge bien visible sur la peau ivoirine. Finalement, Astoria la débarrassa du dernier vêtement qui lui restait. Elle reprit ses baisers localisés, se délectant des gémissements de sa compagne tandis qu’elle faisait lentement monter le plaisir. Elle poursuivit sa caresse libertine pendant de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce que Lily se laisse totalement balayer par la jouissance. Ses cuisses se mirent à trembler, tout son corps se contracta, et un cri sourd monta de sa gorge.

Astoria déposa quelques baisers supplémentaires sur la chair électrisée, jusqu’à ce que Lily l’oblige à s’arrêter en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en l’attirant vers elle. La respiration toujours entrecoupée, elle lui manifesta néanmoins sa reconnaissance en l’embrassant de façon passionnée. Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus fervente, tant et si bien que Lily se laissa glisser de la chauffeuse, s’agenouilla au sol à côté d’Astoria avant de carrément la faire basculer en arrière. Elle s’allongea sur elle sans pour autant rompre leur baiser. Elle insinua une main entre ses cuisses et retroussa sa robe autour de sa taille pour dégager l’accès. Elle la caressa tout d’abord à travers le sous-vêtement à la texture satinée, jusqu’à ce qu’Astoria s’en débarrasse d’elle-même.  
Lily explora avec délices son humidité accueillante, satisfaite de découvrir qu’elle n’était pas la seule à avoir été affectée par leurs activités. Elle prit son temps, voulant s’assurer qu’elle apportait autant de plaisir qu’elle en avait reçu. Voir Astoria Malefoy dans les affres de l’extase était clairement un privilège. L’artiste qu’était Lily l’appréciait à sa juste valeur. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les joues à peine rosies, au plus fort de la passion Astoria ne perdait rien de sa grâce aristocratique. Lily ne lui laissa pas même le temps de reprendre ses sens avant de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

Cependant, Astoria rompit rapidement le baiser, se dégagea de son étreinte et se releva. Elle commença à rajuster sa robe en silence. Lily resta assise où elle était, sans se soucier de l’imiter. Elle attendit que l’autre femme ait remis sa culotte et rattaché ses cheveux pour se lever à son tour. Elle se plaqua de tout son corps contre Astoria, savourant le contact de la robe de crêpe contre sa peau nue. Elle l’embrassa au coin des lèvres, et murmura dans un sourire :

— Quand est-ce que je te revois ?

Astoria évita le baiser et se dégagea presque brutalement, repoussant Lily en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle secoua la tête.

— On ne se reverra pas.

— Mais…

— Pas de « mais ». Je suis une femme mariée. Ceci n’était qu’une… expérience. J’aime mon mari.

Sa voix était froide, dépassionnée.

— « J’aime mon mari », se moqua Lily. Je suis la meilleure amie de Scorpius…

— Peu importe. Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Et… « ceci » ne se reproduira pas.

— Alors c’est ça ? J’ai juste été quelques secondes de frisson dans ta petite vie étriquée de bourgeoise hétérosexuelle et coincée ?

Astoria ne la regardait pas. Elle était en train d’utiliser sa baguette pour nettoyer les coupes de champagne renversées.

— Si au moins tu m’avais fait frissonner, rétorqua-t-elle. Le tableau m’a rendue curieuse mais au final, ça n’a rien de terriblement excitant…

Elle ramassa son sac à main et sans un regard en arrière :

— J’y vais. Je te laisse fermer la galerie.

Toujours complètement nue, Lily se laissa tomber sur la chauffeuse, luttant pour ne pas laisser couler des larmes d’humiliation et de désarroi.  
Elle releva la tête et fixa _Buisson ardent_. Elle redressa fièrement le menton. Elle était une Serpentard et une Potter, et elle n’allait pas se laisser faire comme ça.

Le lendemain, Drago Malefoy accompagna son épouse à la galerie. Il n’avait pas encore vu l’expo, et elle lui avait fait promettre qu’il viendrait jeter un il aux toiles. Astoria dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se mettre à rougir en l’escortant jusqu’au pan de mur où se trouvait la pièce maîtresse de l’exposition. Elle évita soigneusement de poser les yeux sur la toile, qui lui aurait rappelé des souvenirs bien trop précis.

— Je… Qu’est-ce que… s’étrangla Drago.

Malgré elle, elle releva la tête. Le modèle des Beaux-Arts avait disparu. Son visage avait été remplacé sur la toile par une femme blonde et belle, aux pommettes hautes et au regard vaguement sarcastique, terriblement reconnaissable.

End Notes:

Les commentaires sont la raison de vivre des auteurs, ne l'oubliez pas ! :D

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Cette histoire est archivée sur <http://www.hpfanfiction.org/fr/viewstory.php?sid=17722>.


End file.
